1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIGS. 7 and 8, a prior connector 8 comprises an insulating housing 81, a plurality of electrical contacts 82 fixed on the insulating housing 81, and a metal shell 83 covering the insulating housing 81. The insulating housing 81 has a front wall 811, a back wall 812, a top wall 813, a bottom wall 814 and two sidewalls 815. The insulating housing 81 disposes a plate-type retaining portion 816 protruding forward from the front wall 811, and a plurality of contact-receiving grooves (not shown in all FIGS) formed on the retaining portion 816 and extending backward from a front end of the retaining portion 816 to pass through the insulating housing 81. The electrical contacts 82 are separately retained in the corresponding contact-receiving grooves. The metal shell 83 covers the insulating housing 81 for shielding electromagnetic interference.
However, the above prior electrical connector 8 has a bad waterproof property because of the gap existed between the insulating housing 81 and the metal shell 83. The moisture easily enters into the inner of the electrical connector 8 so that causing short circuit and affecting the signal-transmitting quality.